A Game
by LN8866
Summary: Jesse comes over...what does he find? Silly in start...romance at end.


A/N...Fluff...we need fluff...lots of it...

Much love to my twitter gals & to all my readers. Love you all!

* * *

Jesse walked out of his bosses office and sat down at his desk, ready to dive into paperwork. He checked his voice mail and saw Michael had called twice. He listened to the first voice mail.

"_Hey Jesse, it's Michael. I was wondering...Fiona, get off the stairs. Didn't you nearly break..." _

The message ended abruptly. The next message began to play.

"_Sorry Jesse, Fiona and Sam are driving me insane from the lack of work right now and being stuck inside for the third rainy day in a row. I need you to stop by when you can, just for an hour. I need to go to my...Sam, if you hit me with that..."_

Jesse chuckled to himself. He looked at the clock. Seeing it was already three in the afternoon, he told his boss he was going to take his paperwork home and come in earlier in the morning. Getting his bosses approval, Jesse packed up his work and headed to the car. Inside the car, he called Michael and was a bit worried when the phone went straight to voicemail.

"Mike, if you get this message, it's about three. I should be at the loft in the next thirty minutes, so sit tight and I'll help you with whatever. I hope everything is ok."

Ending the call, Jesse drove a little faster than normal to get to the loft. It was pouring outside, so he quickly ran up the rusty metal stairs. Reaching the top landing of the stairs, he heard Fiona scream. He drew his gun and carefully opened the door. Inside he found Fiona on one side of the loft and Sam on the other.

Sam greeted Jesse with a hug. "I'm so glad to see you buddy! Fi, look! Jesse is here!"

Fiona ran over and gave Jesse a hug too as he put his gun in his holster. "You are going to play with us, yes?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to Mike first and then I'll play."

Sam shouted "He's on my team. He's tall. I bet he's good at making baskets."

Fiona charged towards Sam, but stopped when Michael yelled "Fiona, don't you have to try and make the basket so you can tie up the game again?"

Smirking, Fiona grabbed her newspaper-ball and tried to find a good position.

As Jesse walked towards the kitchen where Michael was picking at a yogurt, he shot a confused look towards Michael. Michael explained "I left them alone for an hour. I came home and they were both drunk. Taking care of toddlers would be easier than these two."

"What are they doing? Your messages sounded serious and when I got here Fiona screamed."

Michael put his yogurt cup down on the counter. "Yeah, when I came home Fiona nearly fell down the stairs in here but I caught her. Both of them have hit me in the head more times than I can count with their wadded up newspapers. I told Sam if he hit me again, I was going to chain him to the fence."

Looking down at the floor, Jesse said "I know I shouldn't ask, but what's with the duct tape line on the floor?"

"Neither can cross the line. I put it there because Fi nearly punched Sam when he blocked her shot. So far they are behaving."

No sooner did Michael finish explaining the line on the floor, did they witness Fiona and Sam going toe to toe at the line. "Listen you little Irish whacko, this might be your loft, but the rules clearly state NO BLOCKING MY SHOTS! Rules are the same for you as they are for me."

"You old man! I did not block the shot. I simply was walking across my area when you threw the ball right at my head! Michael clearly said 'No body shots.' Speaking of shots..." Fiona said as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Sam, come join me for a shot."

Michael grabbed the bottle and said "Both of you sit. I'll pour."

Jesse smiled as he watched Michael pour mostly bottled water and a tiny bit of alcohol into the shot glasses. "They won't notice?" he asked.

"Jesse they are both so far gone, I could give them apple juice and they wouldn't know."

Michael set the shot glasses in front of Fiona and Sam. Both of them drank their shots and sat at the kitchen table. Scooting her chair closer to Sam, Fiona lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. "You know Sam, this loft is where you and I nearly killed one another after Michael landed in Miami. Do you know how much I hated you? I mean, I really hoped something bad would happen to you."

Jesse and Michael's jaws dropped. "Fi!" Michael admonished her.

"You know what sister? I hated you too. I thought you were nothing but bad news for Michael. I do have to admit, when you were going to go back to Ireland, I felt sad. You grew on me. Plus, you domesticated Michael. I have to say, I'm really glad things changed between us. Not only do I have a brother, but a sister too." Sam said as he kissed Fiona's head.

Michael and Jesse both looked at one another with shocked faces. Michael shook his head. "Jesse, they are quiet now. I called you over because Mom needs me to fix the front door because water is coming inside from all the rain. I can rig it and fix it later when the weather is better but can you watch these two? Maybe you could call Elsa and have her come get Sam?"

"Not a problem. I think I got the jist of how to handle them if they act up."

As Michael grabbed his cell phone and keys, he went over to Fiona's side and crouched down. She turned her head to him as he spoke. "I have to go to my mom's but I'll be back soon. Be the nice girl that I love and don't give Jesse a hard time." Fiona nodded and gave Michael a small kiss.

Michael walked out the door as he heard Fiona and Sam talking softly. When he came back home, Jesse grabbed his phone and said "Sam didn't want me to call Elsa, so I put him in my car and he's sleeping in the front seat. Fiona was in the kitchen with me and she just kind of slid down the cabinets and onto the floor. She's in the corner propped up. I put some pillows there so she could rest against them. You ok with her or should I come back after I drop off Sam?"

"I'll be fine. She'll probably be asleep by the time you get in your car. Thanks for coming." Michael said.

"No problem. I'm just glad it wasn't anything I needed to worry about. I'll call you later." Jesse said as he walked out the door.

Picking up the balled up newspapers and putting them in the trash, Michael gave Fiona a smile as she rested in the kitchen. He sat down next to her with a bottle of water, a damp rag and a bowl. "How you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Good and bad. I tried to close my eyes but the room spins. I hate spinning rooms. How does our stuff stay still when the room spins?" Fiona answered in a soft voice.

Michael wrapped his arm around Fiona and said "I don't know. Don't close your eyes yet and the room won't spin as much. I'll make sure our stuff stays still."

Fiona leaned against Michael's chest. He reached down, pulled her legs across him and wrapped his arms around her. He planted soft kisses on her head. As he rested his head on top of hers, she said "You said 'be the nice girl that I love.' You think I'm nice?"

"You are, without a doubt, the nicest girl I have ever met. I could never find a girl who would put up with me or my family like you do, or even play some insane drinking game with my friend."

Fiona added to Michael's words "You meant to say best friend. I played some insane drinking game with your best friend."

Michael, correcting Fiona, said "No, you are my best friend."

"I am? I thought that I was your girlfriend, your partner in crime, your lover. I never thought I was your best friend." Fiona said in a sleepy voice that reminded Michael of a tired little girl.

"You know all my secrets and everything about me. You love me no matter how terrible I am and when I need it, you give me a kick in the pants. You know how to make me laugh and smile. You are the first person I think of when I want to share my thoughts or feelings. I couldn't be in love with someone who wasn't my best friend." Michael said as he noticed Fiona's breathing slow.

"You love me." Fiona whispered.

"That I do, Fiona. That I do." Michael said with a hint of McBride creeping into his voice.

Fiona was quiet for a moment, making Michael think she had passed out. Instead he was surprised when Fiona whispered one last thing before she fell asleep in Michael's arms. "I love my best friend too."


End file.
